Esencia final
by Neutral HD
Summary: La última resistencia de Erwin está por caer y puede dejar al descubierto mucho más que un simple secreto. ¿Vale la pena arriesgar todo por un solo hombre? [Especificaciones: MikexErwin. Lemon. One Shot]


**Advertencia: **Esto no es otra cosa que lo que pasó en mi cabeza con "aquella" escena del capítulo 15, así que esta historia está enmarcada dentro de ese episodio del animé. Por lo mismo, sugiero que vean dicho capítulo antes de leer.

**Agradecimientos: **A Faby Kaban por la revisión y a Aelilim por hacer su magia de siempre conmigo. También a Aratziel, Suzieh y Muraki por funcionar todas como mi "control de calidad" previo a la publicación y por entregarme su crítica más sincera.

**Declaración: **Nada del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece, aunque soy libre de declarar que el manga sólo existe para mí hasta el capítulo 34.

**Esencia final.**

**I**

Erwin se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y relató el plan que tenían por delante sin dejar de dibujar en base a la "Formación a larga distancia para detección de enemigos" que él mismo había creado. Era un plan ventajoso para el movimiento de todas las tropas en el exterior de los muros, pues le daba prioridad a evitar el encuentro con los titanes en vez de resistir los enfrentamientos. Era una estrategia probada que había sido puesta en práctica anteriormente. Gracias a eso podía afirmar que se reportaban menos soldados muertos o extraviados.

Otra de las ventajas de planear en base a esta formación era que le permitía expandir los alcances de la misión y reforzar la protección de los puntos importantes. Antes lo que se protegía con desesperación era al equipo de suministros —el carro de abastecimiento y provisiones siempre volvía todo crítico si era atacado—. Ahora, aquello que debían resguardar con su vida no era algo, sino un quien: Eren.

Mike había escuchado cada detalle en silencio, observando a través de la ventana, de espaldas a Erwin. El sol estaba por desaparecer detrás de los árboles que colindaban con el castillo.

—Entonces, ¿en treinta días iremos fuera de las murallas para construir una fortaleza en la cadena de suministros? —cuestionó, resumiendo todo—. Por no hablar de que llevaremos a los nuevos reclutas con nosotros.

—Eso asumiendo que alguien decida enrolarse —acotó Erwin, haciendo otro trazo en el pergamino para determinar bien la posición del escuadrón de Levi. Gran parte de los planes estaban centrados en ellos, ya que serían los encargados de resguardar a Eren de los enemigos. No podía permitir ningún área abierta que los dejara sin protección.

Sí, sabía que nada más salir de los muros los atacarían en busca de Eren. Los enemigos estaban entre sus filas y era imperioso detectarlos. Tras del atentado contra los titanes de Hanji, Bean y Sawney, había quedado claro. Ya después pensaría qué hacer para manejar la situación a su favor.

Mike se giró hacia él.

—En mi opinión, esto es demasiado apresurado —aseveró.

—La actual posición de Eren como un demonio es algo temporal. Tenemos que probarle a la Central que él será un beneficio para la humanidad lo más pronto posible —replicó Erwin, sin mirarlo—. De otra manera, la Policía Militar podría interferir nuevamente y…

—¿No puedes dejar de fingir por lo menos para mí, Erwin? —interrumpió Mike, con voz grave.

Erwin dejó lo que hacía y lo observó anonadado durante largos segundos. Mike le dio un vistazo en el que se leía de forma clara que había descubierto que estaba mintiendo. Recuperado del desconcierto, sonrió al notar cómo el Mayor volteaba el rostro en un gesto despreciativo. Le tenía en cuenta su fallido intento de engaño y no se lo dejaría pasar.

—Eres muy bueno en oler cosas como estas, Mike —comentó, todavía impresionado.

Mike inspiró de golpe, haciendo ese sonido que le era tan particular y regresó sus ojos ámbar a él.

—Lástima que no tienes olor alguno —se quejó, contemplándolo fijamente.

Erwin volvió a sonreírle y prometió con voz suave:

—Te lo diré cuando llegue el momento oportuno.

Le sostuvo la mirada un momento más y regresó su atención al documento en su escritorio. Había terminado de planear la formación y debía revisar que ningún detalle hubiese quedado al azar. La vida de muchos hombres estaría en juego en esa expedición. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que se olvidó por completo de la presencia del otro. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero aun así se sobresaltó al verlo asomarse por sobre su hombro.

—Se ha hecho de noche —le escuchó decir.

—Cierto, puedes retirarte —permitió, ignorando su cercanía con la intención de que él captara su rechazo, pero por el contrario, Mike avanzó otro par de centímetros.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas? Retrocede —ordenó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el contacto que el Mayor estaba intentado iniciar. Últimamente se había vuelto más insistente al respecto. El relajarse en su presencia era un claro error que no pensaba repetir.

—¿Hasta cuándo me harás esperar, Erwin?

Soportó estoico su inspección. Todavía permanecía muy cerca.

—Esto está fuera de lugar, Mike. Debes comprender de una vez que nunca voy a acceder a lo que me pides.

Mike tomó aire con fuerza**,** delineando su rostro con la punta de su nariz.

—¿De verdad harás necesario confesarte que lo sé todo? —cuestionó.

Lo observó alejarse y ponerse derecho, pero continuó parado a su lado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, sin dejar que se trasluciera en su voz que estaba a la defensiva. Cada vez que era olido así se sentía amenazado. Más de una vez había barajado la posibilidad de que el Mayor supiera su verdadera condición, la misma que pensaba que tenía tan bien a cubierto.

—A que Eren tampoco tiene ningún olor.

Hubo un silencio tenso. Erwin apretó los puños. Sí, él lo sabía o al menos lo sospechaba. Intentó mantenerse controlado. No se le escapaba que aún estaba a su favor la falta de pruebas contundentes. Mike no tenía cómo estar seguro de lo que decía.

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó en tono calmo— Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Erwin —la respiración de Mike al inclinarse hizo cosquillas en su oído—, he permanecido a tu lado conociendo la verdad. Ya es hora de que confíes en mí de una vez.

—Mike, eres el oficial más cercano a mí. Eso habla del nivel de confianza que deposito en ti, pero no presiones límites indebidos —sentenció Erwin poniéndose de pie, comenzó a enrollar el pergamino—. Me haces considerar revocarte todos esos privilegios.

Mike se pegó a su costado, mirándolo intensamente.

—Pronto saldremos a una expedición en la que intuyo que cualquier cosa puede pasar. ¿Has pensado que quizás no tenga oportunidad de intentar esto otra vez?

Erwin frunció el ceño. Debió verlo venir, pero no lo hizo. Aunque sus acercamientos eran constantes, Mike nunca había dado muestras de sobrepasar ciertos centímetros de distancia. Esta vez no fue igual, a pesar de su rechazo, Mike cargó contra su boca enterrando los dientes en su labio inferior. Su reacción fue llevar una mano a su hombro para apartarlo con un empujón violento. Dejó escapar un sonido de dolor y lo miró enrabiado. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse abundante hacia su mentón.

—Ya he tolerado suficiente, Mike. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Intentó alejarse para abandonar la habitación, pero no alcanzó siquiera a dar un paso atrás cuando fue retenido por dos poderosos brazos. La determinación en los ojos de Mike era de temer.

—No intentes escapar. Ambos sabemos que sanará.

Forcejeó con todo lo que tenía, aunque tanto su peso como su estatura le jugaron en contra. Medía apenas 1.88 y pesaba 92 kilos que no eran nada frente a Mike, que le sacaba por lo menos ocho centímetros de ventaja y contaba con 10 kilos más, por lo que fue superado con creces y quedó inmovilizado contra la pared, a un lado de la puerta. Lo contempló con un nivel de furia que habría hecho huir a cualquiera, pero Mike no se amilanó. Era claro que no pensaba dejarlo ir y nuevamente logró acercar el rostro, lo suficiente para lamer el labio ensangrentado. La herida bajo el líquido rojo ya no estaba y Erwin supo que estaba perdido, desde ese mismo momento Mike sabía demasiado. Sin embargo, no pudo reaccionar. Los ojos del Mayor estaban pidiendo algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Confía en mí —pidió Mike.

Esta vez su lengua cargó para abrirse paso entre sus labios. Erwin no daba cabida a lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo, ya al tanto de la verdad, aún quería tocarlo? ¿Acaso no habían sido sus acercamientos una trampa para descubrirlo, como siempre había pensado? Mike parecía ir en serio. Su beso profundo intentaba arrastrarlo a quedar sin oxígeno, provocando que algo se sacudiese en su interior: el deseo contenido que el Mayor había provocado con sus ataques previos. Todo aquello que siempre mantuvo a raya en su interior, explotó y le devolvió el roce fieramente.

—Está bien. Te daré lo que tanto quieres —amenazó, rompiendo el beso con un sonido húmedo.

Mike asintió, liberó su cuerpo y abrió la puerta. Le dio una última ojeada y al detectar su evidente desconcierto ante su retirada, aclaró:

—Te esperaré en tu habitación. Me niego a hacer esto sin una cama teniendo acceso a ella.

**II**

Erwin se separó de la pared y se movió hasta dejar el pergamino sobre su escritorio. El papiro se arrugó durante el forcejeo, aunque había tratado de protegerlo. Lo estiró paciente y cuando estuvo seguro de haber minimizado las arrugas, volvió a enrollarlo. Entonces se sentó con ambos puños apretados.

¿En qué estaba pensando al aceptar? Era muy tarde para mentirse a sí mismo y borrar el deseo que sentía por el cuerpo de Mike, pero no era sano un contacto tan directo con el enemigo ahora que él sabía su secreto.

¿Pero era realmente el enemigo? Siendo Mike era difícil de saber. ¿Debía matarlo de inmediato? Y si era así, ¿de qué forma? No daba con ninguna que no pusiese en peligro su posición. No tenía sentido desmoronar todo lo que había logrado en años por la necesidad física de un solo hombre. Mike era un cabo suelto que no se podía permitir.

—¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta? —se preguntó, en voz alta.

Recordó lo que Levi solía decir "no importa lo que decidas, nunca sabrás lo que va a venir" y entendió más que nunca la verdad contenida en esas palabras. Incluso si lo estudiaba con cuidado, era imposible saber cuál era la opción correcta. Más cuando intuía que cualquier acción posible lo haría arrepentirse: ¿Eliminar a Mike? Extrañaría su presencia constante a sus espaldas. ¿Permitirle vivir y que le traicionara? Lamentaría haberle dejado actuar a sus anchas. Sin embargo, le era imposible dejar de visualizar una tercera opción: dejarlo vivir y que él no hiciera nada para desbaratar sus planes. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

Lleno de dudas, se puso de pie, recogió el pergamino y lo llevó consigo al salir de su despacho. No podía dejarlo expuesto a miradas ajenas. Lo que allí había era su pura indecisión y era vital que nadie hurgara en esos documentos.

**III**

Entró en el cuarto con todas las alternativas rondando en su cabeza. Mike se encontraba de pie junto a la única ventana de la habitación, concentrado en el exterior, fiel a su costumbre. Apenas se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron, Erwin supo que la tentación de apostar por la opción más riesgosa, la de permitirle vivir, era tan intensa que se quedó inmóvil, impresionado por la magnitud de sus propias emociones.

—Tienes una mirada transparente en este momento —comentó Mike, acercándose. Parecía estar avisándole de su debilidad y Erwin esquivó sus evidentes ganas de tocarlo. Se acercó a la cama, dejando el pergamino enrollado en la mesa de noche para garantizar su seguridad durante lo que se iba a desarrollar a continuación. Esconder ese importante documento en un lugar seguro no tenía sentido con el Mayor allí presente. Ya lo haría cuando se retirara.

—Ven de una vez —ordenó.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Mike de inmediato lo abrazó por la espalda.

—No te arrepientas —le escuchó decir.

Era casi una burla. Estaba arrepentido desde el mismo instante en que se había dejado llevar por lo que le provocaba y Mike lo sabía, pero la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás se habían diluido ante su propia orden.

—Ya he dicho que te daré lo que quieres —declaró.

Se giró entre sus brazos para verlo de frente. Los ojos color ámbar que le observaban tranquilos sin perderse detalle —como si estuviese leyendo su mente— se transformaron en algo molesto que necesitaba evitar. Elevó el rostro**,** y con todo el ímpetu del que fue capaz, lo asaltó en un beso violento y demandante. Quería cesar su intromisión, que dejara de leerle y de paso acallar las voces de alerta que se dispararon en su cabeza, informándole que eso estaba mal, que era un error ponerle las manos encima.

El Mayor no perdió segundo en devolverle el contacto, también con fuerza, logrando que los labios le ardieran y el bigote corto de Mike le raspara en la mejilla. La intensidad de la respuesta transformó la situación en un ir y venir que no pensaba perder. Aferró ambas manos en su nuca y enterró los dedos en los cabellos rubios al tiempo que clavaba más la lengua en su boca, choque que sólo cesó mientras se retiraban el uniforme, el uno al otro, entre beso y beso.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, ambos desnudos, con él sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Mike. Se inclinó hacia adelante, enterró el rostro en su cuello para recorrerlo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, hasta que resbaló una mano hacia su pene para empezar a acariciarlo. No hubo ningún tipo de oposición, lo que cambió en el instante en que intentó alcanzar su entrada. Mike adquirió una expresión inusual en él, antes de rodar posiciones, quedando sus caderas entre esas piernas de hierro que le presionaron inclementes. Le estaba clavando a la cama y podía sentir su miembro endurecido contra el suyo.

—¿Tu plan es resistirte? —preguntó, sin comprender sus intenciones.

Mike sonrió breve y no respondió a su pregunta, sino que descendió para lamerle la curva del cuello, continuando con la lengua la línea de su esternón. Erwin cerró los ojos y enseguida se sentó, alejándolo por los hombros para recuperar terreno. No vio venir el empujón que lo mandó de espaldas otra vez.

—Creo que no has captado lo que realmente quiero —dijo Mike, quien ensanchó su sonrisa, depredador y Erwin le devolvió una mirada dura, comprendiendo su declaración. Quiso responderle, pero su boca fue ocupada y pronto se vieron envueltos en una lucha salvaje por el control. Ambos buscaban intimidarse, hacer al otro ceder y la batalla continuó hasta que Mike escapó del agarre en que ambos se habían estado masturbando a cada segundo con más saña. Aquella boca caliente fue a dar directo en su pene.

—Mike —masculló, todavía tratando de no ceder a la necesidad, clavó la nuca en la almohada y los talones en las mantas. Sentía lo húmedo de su lengua recorriendo de la punta a la base, el calor sofocante abarcar sus testículos hasta que aquella boca comenzó a subir y bajar por largos minutos. Estaba perdiendo la noción en medio del placer, pero volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando el primer dedo entró.

—No —dijo terminante, elevando una mano a su cabeza, enterró los dedos en el cabello rubio cruelmente para hacerlo subir. Mike no cedió y al contrario, aumentó el ritmo del recorrido en su pene, de la punta a la cabeza, metiéndose sus bolas en la boca hasta arrancarle una sacudida violenta.

El placer fue tan poderoso que apenas registró el ser obligado a dar la vuelta, quedando de cara en la cama. Sintió sus dientes sujetarlo por el cuello de forma animal como si le estuviese recordando que tenía su punto débil en la mira. Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse y terminó con aquella nariz clavada a la altura de su nuca. Mike lo estaba oliendo otra vez y comenzó a morder con propiedad esa zona, bajando rápido por su espalda. Se removió un poco: estaba tratando de reunir lo necesario para rebelarse a eso que se sentía tan bien. Mike, como si lo hubiese presentido, lo presionó con toda su fuerza, manteniéndolo contra la cama sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse. Entonces sintió que su entrada era invadida de nuevo. En esta ocasión el dedo intruso logró entrar sin problemas y Erwin apretó los dientes progresivamente entre más profundo llegaba. Le estaba abriendo la carne sin piedad, sin dudarlo. El segundo se sintió arder y bajo el tercero la tensión de su cuerpo se disparó. No debía darle lo que quería, no podía… quedar tan expuesto.

—Relájate, Erwin. Soy yo —le escuchó decir junto a su oído. Supo lo que iba a hacer antes que lo hiciera y de nueva cuenta intentó resistirse, pero su tentativa de rebelión fue sofocada por el peso del otro subiendo por su cuerpo. Se supo perdido al sentir la punta de su pene entre los glúteos y fue soltando un jadeo entrecortado, mitad gruñido, cuando le sintió avanzar en su interior.

—Mmm— disfrutó Mike—. Puedes gritar si quieres.

Erwin le dio una mirada perversa y contenida por sobre el hombro, a la que Mike respondió dando otro empujón de caderas que lo llevó a estar por completo dentro. Erwin bajó el rostro violentamente hacia la almohada. Esa fue su única reacción. Tenía que dominarse, no debía perder la cabeza y bajar todas sus defensas.

—Aaah —gimió Mike y ordenó—: no te contengas.

—Mike, maldición, ngh —gruñó al sentirle salir sólo para volver a entrar lento, torturante. Ese fue el preciso momento en que su resistencia cedió. Corría riesgo de ser asesinado en cualquier momento y de pronto no podía importarle menos. Su deseo inicial había sido estar dentro de Mike, no esto, pero el sujeto que tenía encima parecía contar con una amplia experiencia capaz de hacerle arder cada centímetro de piel. Se había llevado su capacidad de pensar, de analizar las implicancias. Le había convencido de algo que nunca creyó que llegaría a ocurrir.

Imposible más claro: había sucumbido por completo a la voluntad del Mayor. Bajo sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas, ya no podía negarlo y no se sentía mal. Era Mike. Podría tenerlo en cualquier parte y se sentiría natural, correcto.

No tenía sentido negar lo evidente. Torturado y agitado, dejó ir su confesión:

—Aah, eres muy bueno en esto, Mike. Ngh…

—Me diste mucho tiempo… para planear… cómo te lo haría, Erwin —fue la respuesta contundente que obtuvo, sólo pausada por su respiración pesada, igual que los empujones que comenzaron a sonar como palmadas contra su trasero. Basado en el énfasis de su ataque y sus sonidos de disfrute, era seguro determinar que no mentía.

Mike salió de su interior causando un sonido obsceno de humedad.

—¿Mike? —preguntó, sin entender la inesperada acción.

—Quiero verte —le oyó decir y enseguida fue movido a quedar de espaldas. Se encontró de lleno con su mirada dorada, algo más oscurecida de lo usual mientras le levantaba las piernas. Erwin no pudo despegarse de ella, perdido en lo que le provocaba, deslizó el interior de los muslos por sus costados y le clavó los talones en las nalgas, empujándoselo dentro de una sola vez.

—Uhg, Erwin —gimió Mike, tomado por sorpresa.

La intensidad de la conexión visual no se rompió ni cuando sus bocas se unieron en un beso que entregaba sus secretos, que eliminaba todas las distancias, los miedos y la guerra de allá afuera. La agresividad con la que estaba poseyéndole era increíble, Mike no parecía dudar en clavarse con movimientos cortos, duros, rítmicos. Se sujetó de ambos costados de la cama, sin lograr hacer otra cosa que recibirle dentro y gemir en consecuencia.

—Erwin, Erwin… —las palabras de Mike se diluían en el fragor del roce de sus cuerpos calientes y el crujir de la cama. Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que empezó a gemir necesitado una y otra vez su nombre en respuesta. Mike parecía comprender bien el ritmo que pedía, cuando disminuirlo, cuando aumentarlo. Cuando dominarlo con todo sus poder— Eres mío, Erwin.

Apretó los párpados, conmovido. Sólo Mike sería capaz de decirle algo así con afecto, sin dobles intenciones, haciéndole incuestionable que como un fiel perro moriría por él sin dudarlo. Lo que por supuesto no quería que sucediese, lo necesitaba para vivir. Nunca nadie podría reemplazarle.

—Tómalo todo —ordenó. Mike gruñó en respuesta y volvió a girarlo en la cama, le sintió entrar tan profundo que gimió su nombre en un tono más alto. Mike le elevó las caderas, obligando a que sus rodillas soportaran el peso de ambos mientras su pene era alcanzado por esa mano maestra.

Suficiente. No podía más. Comenzó a eyacular, en uno, dos, tres chorros que se filtraron entre los dedos que le sostenían. Colapsó en la cama dejando vía libre para que Mike diese rienda suelta a su propia necesidad, embistiéndolo duro hasta que lo oyó gruñir su orgasmo. Mike se balanceó un poco más en su cuerpo hasta deslizarse y caer a su lado.

Respirando agitado, Erwin levantó el rostro para negar con la cabeza y afirmar:

—Eres… un hombre de temer, Mike.

Su frase tenía otra intención, la de declarar lo innegable: el Mayor tenía un control irresistible sobre él, uno que dejaba su vida expuesta por completo a su voluntad. Sin embargo, recibió una réplica sorprendente:

—Yo no. Eres tú quién ha estado pensando en matarme.

Erwin se apoyó en un codo y lo miró, divertido. Ya no debía sorprenderse por la capacidad de ese sujeto de leer hasta el último de sus pensamientos más privados.

—¿Hasta eso puedes saber?

Mike le dio un vistazo fugaz y se mantuvo en silencio, su pecho cada vez bajando más lento. Erwin sonrió.

—Luces tranquilo —comentó—. ¿También sabes a la conclusión que he llegado?

—Sí, no vas a hacerlo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

La seguridad con la que fue dicho lo hizo vacilar. No era del todo cierto. La razón por la que no podía hacerlo era porque estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo junto a él, protegiendo su retaguardia, acompañándolo, haciendo de sus presencias una sola. A pesar de eso, todavía no decidía si era conveniente confiar en él.

—¿No es esto una traición para la humanidad? Tu corazón y voluntad están con ella, ¿por qué no me odias?

—No es así —negó Mike—, sin darte cuenta has hecho más para protegerla que para destruirla, aunque pronto tendrás que decidir. Porque aún no lo has hecho. Tu estrategia de "Formación a larga distancia" es la misma prueba: ¿a quién proteges? ¿A los soldados de los titanes? ¿O a los titanes de los soldados?

Erwin ya no soportó mirarlo y cerró los ojos, sin sorprenderse ya porque él hubiese notado su vacilación al actuar. De verdad era un hombre agudo y temible. No tenía palabras para negar ninguna de sus afirmaciones.

—Cuando te decidas, sé que crearás una estrategia que definirá el rumbo de esta lucha —continuó Mike.

Apretó más los párpados. Dolía que él, entre todos, estuviese al tanto de su indecisión, de sus emociones, de sus deseos opuestos.

—Te seguiré. Sea lo que elijas, si protegernos o destruirnos.

Suficiente, no podía escuchar más esa declaración y aunque quiso decir "Gracias, Mike", buscó su boca como un ciego y lo besó con intención.

Se arriesgaría. Simplemente le era imposible renunciar a la vida de Mike, a su presencia reconfortante, a quien se había convertido en su conciencia antes que se percatara de qué tan adentro lo tenía. Por más que se hubiese forzado a pensarlo, eliminarlo jamás sería una opción. Lo necesitaba tras su espalda tanto como el aire en sus pulmones y el sol en su forma de titán.

—Está bien, Mike. Dejaré que me acompañes hasta el final.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer. No duden en dejar comentarios con sus sugerencias, críticas, felicitaciones o golpes varios. Recuerden que recibo de todo. **

**¡Larga vida a Mike Zacharias! **


End file.
